Playing Dirty
by SkyeElf
Summary: Harry's pacing, he doesn't know why, or that what he's telling himself. Hermione keeps wrestling with him and his shirt, so it would stay tucked, but Harry's having none of that. 'Hermione, keep you hands out of my boyfriend's trousers' Slash, H/R. Nothing dirty, just some humour.


**A/N: This is for BrambleRose4, I'm so sorry it's late, but I hope you like it! It's that prize for winning the challenge I've been promising you! So, slash, so no like, no read. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Playing Dirty**

Harry was pacing. He didn't know why, but he was pacing. Of course it had something to with the thing he was carrying around in his pocket, but he refused to tell himself he was nervous. Which was why he didn't know why he was pacing.

Hermione had tried numerous times to calm him down, yet she couldn't quite manage it. She fussed all over him, tucking his shirt in more than once, but he kept pulling it out.

"Harry, for crying out loud, would you just stand still? You're making me nervous – and I'm not the one proposing!" Ginny burst out, promptly putting a smack on Harry's cheek. He glared at her, but she didn't seem too fazed by it as she sat down and inspected her nails. He rubbed his cheek, scowling.

Harry and Ginny had never picked up the relationship they had once, and it didn't bother either of them. What bothered Ginny, however, was the soulful looks her brother had given her ex-boyfriend. She was even more surprised when she noticed a blushing schoolgirl in the form of Harry Potter. Not literally, of course, but the glossy eyed, clumsy boy he became when Ron was around, and even laughing at Ron's failed attempts at jokes.

The one about the chicken still was the best, she agreed.

Hermione had one day started off with the chicken crossing the road joke, when Ron snapped at her to stop being so predictable. Obviously the chicken crossed the road because of the gum it was stuck to.

That got some weird stares in Ron's direction, but Harry had a laughing fit that lasted for nearly ten minutes.

"Shut up, Ginny." Harry snapped at her, untucking his shirt just as Hermione turned away from him. She caught him red-handed.

"Harry James Potter!" She yelled, lurching forward and wrestling his shirt into his pants. ''I'm going to strangle you!''

"Why bother, Hermione? It's going to come out, and besides, Ron likes it this way!" He retorted, pulling his shirt out again. Hermione groaned, stepping forward again, ready for battle.

"Hermione, keep you hands out of my boyfriend's trousers!" Ron's voice came from the doorway. Hermione jumped away from Harry, her cheeks scarlet. "What were they doing there, anyway?" He asked as he walked closer to them, greeting Harry with a hug.

"He doesn't want to tuck his shirt in!" Hermione said defensively. Ginny was giggling ferociously in the background.

"So? Let him have his shirt untucked if he wants to and…. Harry, why are you wearing dress robes?" Ron asked, seeing Harry's garb for the first time. Harry's cheeks now resembled Hermione's. His hand slid into his pocket and presented a golden ring. It was plain, a simple band, but Ron would like it that way.

"Um… will you – I mean, would you do me the honour of…" Harry stumbled over his words, feeling stupid.

"Yes." Ron cut across him, eager, the smile he had almost reached around his head (it would've gone all the way, were it not for his ears stopping it). Harry grinned, relieved. He slipped the ring onto Ron's finger, Ginny still giggling madly in the background. Hermione laughed softly to herself.

"Okay, you two need to get out now, go spread the news if you must." Ron said, linking his arms behind Harry's neck, creating an odd image, as Harry was shorter than he was.

"Wait… why?" Ginny stopped giggling. Ron wiggled his eyebrows. Ginny stood up, her back rigid, and pulled Hermione with her. As the doors closed, Ron laughed.

"Sneaky." Harry chastised him.

"If I'd been sorted into Slytherin, I would've used that as an excuse, so I'm going to settle for your company driving me mad." Ron said, nipping at Harry's neck.

"Just don't forget that we're Gryffindors, and we like to play dirty!" Harry growled, rugby tackling Ron to the floor.

. . .

**A/N: I loved writing this! I have no idea why, but it was just so much fun! And my first try at this pairing, so… please review?**


End file.
